12 Silent is the Hunter
by MissDoctorDonna
Summary: Trouble comes to town and takes Ezra with it. Will his brothers be able to get him back in one piece? Twelfth story in the Brothers Series.


**Next instalment in my Brothers Series. Slightly different format. Once again, I don't own any of the seven or the songs I quote and make no profits from my witterings. Hope you enjoy it.**

Creeping silently through the rocks with the grace and stealth of a puma, Vin Tanner was a man set on extracting vengeance. Face frozen in a snarl with eyes like blue ice, he made his way closer to his target. Gone was the shy, quiet Texan, replaced by the cold, calculating bounty hunter.

Watching the deadly man corner his prey, Buck shivered at the ferocity on the lean man's face and then spared a sidelong look at the quietly growling man beside him, whispering, "Easy there, old dog. Don't give the game away just yet. Vin needs to get closer before we join the party."

The vicious green-eyed glare threatened to immolate him where he crouched, but the gregarious lothario had long developed a resistance. Instead he chuckled soundlessly and returned his attention to the lanky Texan, sobering as he saw that Vin was now within striking distance of their quarry.

Four Corners had been enjoying a suspiciously peaceful festive season, until today. Christmas had been a huge success, thanks largely to the free meal and good cheer supplied by Ezra Standish and Miss Adelia. All of the seven had escorted Charity and her family to their farm the next day, helping them unload and settle themselves in. The day after, Nathan and Josiah had taken Joseph around to introduce him to his new neighbours, while Vin and JD had helped Charity settle the new animals that had arrived from various farms. The Campbells now had a milk cow, a pregnant sow, twelve hens and a fine, strutting, red-backed cockerel - promptly named Ez by Vin in a fit of mischief - to go with the two horses with which they'd arrived. Ezra came by later in the day with a wagon full of 'essentials', such as food stuffs for both animals and humans and work hardy overalls, warm shirts and sturdy boots for all the children. His arrival was greeting with huge clamour as he also brought a substantial bag of hard candy from Mrs Potter's shop and several pies from Miss Adelia's bakery. Buck and Chris alternated patrolling with manning the jail in town, not wanting to leave it completely unprotected.

Adelia's Bakery had opened to rousing success, with everyone in town and a goodly portion of those from outlying ranches coming to the celebration and dance afterwards. Despite the huge amount of goods prepared by Miss Adelia, she'd sold out within two hours and had to start making more, recruiting Ezra as her helper. As a result of his enforced servitude in the hot kitchen, the southerner vowed to find a suitable assistant as soon as possible, finding just the person in Mr Heidegger's second oldest daughter, Leisle.

Leisle loved to bake and hoped to open her own bakery someday, so it worked out very well for all concerned. Miss Adelia took to the rosy cheeked, rotund and cheery girl immediately and they spent many an hour discussing the difference between German and American baked goods and swapping recipes. Everyone who partook of the treats announced that they'd be regular customers, making Miss Adelia so proud that she swore her face would never be the same from all the smiling she was doing. Mr Heidegger was happy to see his child go to work at the bakery, despite her tender years, as Miss Adelia quietly promised him that she would be grooming the girl as her heir to the store. Both Mr and Mrs Heidegger was pleased that Leisle was so very happy with her new job, given that she'd never liked working at the hotel.

All of the seven made sure that they bought their share of the goods for sale, but Buck's determination to try everything on offer resulted in him having to drink one of Nathan's herbal potions for fear of expiring from indigestion. Chris made both his younger brothers smirk, as he blissfully declared Miss Adelia's fresh from the oven oatmeal cookies to be the best thing he'd eaten in years, threatening to shoot them if they tried to steal them from him.

New Year's Eve was celebrated with a huge party, the likes of which Four Corners had never seen. Once again orchestrated by Ezra, the Grain Exchange was pressed into service as a dancehall and made over into a bright, bustling haven of merriment, that culminated in many an aching head and upset stomach the next morning. The same band that he'd hired for the opening night of the bakery played lively music all night for everyone wanting to dance, with chairs lined along the wall for those who needed to rest or just wanted to sit and tap their feet. Several large trestle tables, groaning under the strain of the quantity of food and drinks, were set up with a roster of people manning them to ensure that everyone got time to dance and socialise.

Buck had managed to kiss Inez at midnight, without getting shot or slapped for his trouble to the amazement of JD. Things were definitely improving between the lothario and the bar manager, much to Ezra's secret satisfaction. The funniest part of the night, for most of the seven, was when Miss Nettie grabbed Vin on either side of his face and kissed him soundly, if chastely, at midnight thereby turning the tracker ten shades of red. The shy man had thought he'd be safe from such foolishness by hiding from all the single girls with designs on him and having Miss Nettie to protect him. Sadly, he hadn't counted on the older lady's perverse sense of humour. Taking it in good humour, once he'd recovered from the shock, he'd bowed to the laughing older woman and offered to dance.

Chris had prudently made himself scarce at the tolling of midnight, claiming Baker had needed to be walked, since Mary Travis had been looking for him most of the night. After careful thought and some late night talking with Ezra, the still grieving man had decided that he wasn't ready to commit to another woman yet. Especially when it would involve the emotions of a child who had already lost his father is traumatic circumstances. Ezra had told Chris that he felt that until he could enjoy the company of a woman without constantly comparing her to his lost love, then it just wouldn't be fair of him to seriously entertain the notion of a steady relationship. Having thought on the gambler's words, Chris had to agree with him. There could be no further romances when his heart still firmly belonged to his Sarah.

Ezra sat with his mother and gave her a hug and a peck on the cheek at the appointed hour, thereby marking himself off limits to the few single ladies looking for an illicit thrill or a potential husband, although many had seen his devotion to his mother as something to be admired. Maude had just smiled and rested her head on her son's broad, strong shoulder, watching the party with half-lidded eyes. Although recovering, she was still feeling the effects of her surgery and had asked Ezra and Archie to take her back to the clinic shortly after midnight.

Josiah respectfully requested the right to give Gloria Potter a chaste New Year's smooch, much to that lady's delight. Thanks to some subtle comments from his self-adopted son, Josiah had decided to set his cap for the widow. The ex-preacher was tired of living alone and felt it was time to put aside the pain of the past and try for a happier future. As Ezra had pointed out to him, building a church was a fine way to atone for his past mistakes, but stepping up to the responsibility of helping to shape two impressionable children into fine, young adults was a better way. Much as he loved Ezra as a son, he now realised that the southerner was already an upstanding member of the community and in no further need of guidance. Being a kind and faithful husband to Gloria and a loving step-father to Joshua and Beth would be a more fulfilling and challenging way to spend his remaining years.

Nathan and Rain were suspiciously absent at midnight and arrived back a quarter hour later, rumpled and giggling, love and happiness shining in their eyes. JD nearly fell in the punch bowl when knocked backwards by Casey, who tripped on the skirt of her new dress in her haste to be the first to kiss the young sheriff. Both were blushing red after they'd managed to awkwardly lock lips in an innocent kiss, looking embarrassed yet smug afterwards. The party hadn't broken up until the wee hours of the morning and was declared a success by all.

The photographs had been returned not long after the new year was rung in, with almost the entire town taking advantage of Mr O'Hare's services. Ezra now had a sturdy leather bound album with photographs of his new family, including one of himself with Miss Adelia, whom he finally sweet talked into posing. She'd only agreed to it, if they were posed outside her new store on the day of its opening, but it was better than nothing. The album started with the photograph of all of the seven, then he had individual portraits taken with each of them as well as the photos taken with his other Four Corners family and friends.

Mr O'Hare had convinced all of the seven, now wearing their everyday clothes, to pose in front of the Saloon a day or two after the opening of the bakery. They'd convinced Inez to come out for a photograph with them too. Buck had already dressed up in his finery and snuck into Inez's individual portrait sitting the day before and convinced her to sit with him as well, as a belated Christmas gift to him. He'd been thrilled with the result, as when the photograph was returned it showed Inez looking very pleased to be seated beside Buck, with her hand on his as it sat on his knee. The photo had been framed and was proudly displayed on his dresser.

The gambler had cornered the ladies' man in the jail after new year's eve was over and told him in no uncertain terms not to toy with the affections of the Spanish bar manager. Despite being slightly younger than Inez, Ezra felt it his duty as a Southern gentleman to protect the fiery beauty whom he employed. So he had firmly told Buck that he had no problem with the man courting Inez, but that he should renounce his previous tom catting habits and concentrate on proving his loyalty, love and dedication to Inez if her were truly serious about the lady. If he was unable to contain his loving to the one woman, then he should cease all romantic attentions towards Inez and declare her a friend only. Indeed, if he did not respect Inez enough to put her above all others then he stood no chance with her anyway as the lady had high standards and rightly so.

Having thought long and hard and discussed the matter with Chris, who had been warmly encouraging, Buck had decided that he had always wanted a chance at having a family like Chris had had with Sarah and Adam. Much as he loved all the ladies and enjoyed their many attributes, it was time to focus on the charms of just the one. The near miss of marriage to Louisa and then to Lucy, along with the possibility of fatherhood, had proven that the time was right to take the plunge. Even if he had been completely panicked by the business with Lucy, but then who wouldn't have been when it was sprung on a man all sudden like. Oh, he'd always flirt with every women he encountered, whether they were young, old, fat, thin, single, married, gorgeous or ugly, but it would remain harmless flirtation and go no further. Inez was special and worthy of the sacrifice. If Inez consented to be his wife, he would have no need for any other woman in his bed. He had a steady job and had some money set aside for rainy days or to buy a ranch, so he figured he'd be able to support a family.

Miss Nettie had demanded all of the seven's attendance for her sitting, stating that they all ate at her table often enough to be considered family so they all had to be in her photograph, along with Casey. Grumbling was minimal, even though they had to once again don their finery. Overriding his objections, she dragged Ezra into a photo where he stood stiffly at her left shoulder, whilst Vin was told to stand on her right as she sat on a chair in front of them, straight backed and proud. She also had one taken with just Vin and Casey standing behind her as she sat facing the camera, then one of her sitting beside her niece on the settee, and finally one of herself standing proudly by Vin's side with her hand tucked in the crook of his arm. The tracker had blushed profusely at the older woman's simple, gruff, but sincere compliment to his new suit of clothes, despite being incredibly pleased that she'd noticed.

Mr O'Hare had been very accommodating and set up his camera in various places to capture shots as directed by the gambler. Ezra had a photo of himself and Josiah taken, sitting on their pews at the church where they had their philosophical debates. With Nathan, they were posed looking up as though called by someone as they played chess at Nathan's table in the clinic. Chris and he were seated outside the Saloon, tilted back on their chairs as Chris smoked and Ezra shuffled his cards. Buck and he were taken inside the saloon, playing poker and having a drink at Ezra's favourite table. JD had argued for the photo to be taken at his jail and stood beside a seated Ezra outside the jail, with his Sheriff's badge displayed prominently. The last was with Vin and that had been taken just outside of town, standing shoulder to shoulder, with their beloved horses flanking them. It had taken a number of peppermints and an apple to bribe the cantankerous Peso into standing still long enough, then the corresponding amount for Chaucer to soothe his fit of jealousy. It was a sad reflection on the two young men's lives, that the flare and smoke of the flash didn't faze the battle hardened horses at all.

The photographs taken with Maude and Archie were next in his album, along with the ones taken with Miss Adelia, Inez, Miss Nettie and Casey. Much to Ezra's surprise, but no-one else's, Gloria had requested his presence in a photograph with herself and her children. Gloria had also requested a portrait taken of herself and her children with Josiah, which had the big man wearing a toothy smile for hours afterwards. A copy of the photograph with the Potters was also in Ezra's album. Copies of the photographs that Tiny and Yosemite had taken of themselves standing in front of their respective businesses were in there too. They'd taken one of Miss MacGregor standing in the front of her classroom, with the Potter children sitting in as students, which was also in his album. Ezra had carefully scribed names and dates on the backs of the photographs, as well as under each one in his album, making sure to record this moment in time for posterity.

The others had surprised Ezra on the day of the opening of the Bakery, by insisting that he make a speech about the conversion of the MacPhail building. When he'd obliged by giving a glowing account of his Uncle Hamish Stewart's philanthropy to his fellow man and his particular kindness to a small, lost boy from the south, he'd been met with much applause and few dry eyes. Then Buck had led him to a section of the building in between the bakery and the school/library and urged him to pull down the section of red satin cloth that was currently held up by pins. The gambler had seen it previously, but thought it was someone's attempt at decorations, trying to match the colourful bunting. Upon the removal of the satin, Ezra was overcome with emotion at finding a plaque dedicating the building to Hamish Eric Stewart and Ezra Patrick Standish. The building was no longer called the old MacPhail place by the townsfolk, instead it was Adelia's Bakery and 'our' public library and school room. A flash had startled Ezra as he lightly traced the words carved on the plaque by Josiah and the photograph Mr O'Hare had taken at that moment was also safely mounted in the gambler's album. Right next to it was an old photo of his uncle.

When Ezra had tried to pay Mr O'Hare the agreed fee for travelling to the town, the diminutive Irishman waved his hand and told the gambler that he'd made a huge profit from the town and didn't require anything further. As Ezra had protested that he was at least due the fee for covering the opening of the bakery, the photograph had grinned, shook his head and backed away. With that, the irrepressible man had twirled the ends of his prodigious moustache, winked devilishly and leaped into his wagon. Leaning down, he'd confided that he also had a wagon full of pies, cakes and cookies to keep him going back to Eagle Bend. Then, laughing gaily, he'd flicked the reins and rolled out of town, singing a jaunty version of Finnegan's Wake to Ezra's amusement.

After he'd gone, Ezra and Vin had sat quietly one night in the almost empty Saloon and penned a couple of letters, one to Vin's aunt and one to his father's friend. Into each envelope, the Texan carefully slid a copy of his individual portrait with a slightly shaking hand, looking up shyly when Ezra placed a hand over the top of his own and gave it a reassuring squeeze. The next day, he'd proudly walked into the telegraph office to pay his postage and add the letters to the outgoing mailbag for the next stage, glad to finally have someone with whom to correspond. It was true that he'd had his brother write the actual letters this time, but he would gradually start writing them himself as his confidence in his writing grew. He'd nodded to Chris as they crossed paths; Chris entering with his own letter to be posted. He was sending a long missive to his mother and sisters, complete with a copy of the group photograph of them all in their finery, catching them up on what had been happening to him. Preferring the photograph of them all in their everyday wear himself, he'd had a copy of that one framed to put on his dresser.

Everything was going so well, that it had come as some shock when a quintet of misguided miscreants had attempted to rob the bank five days into the new year. What's more, they'd succeeded, taking Ezra with them as a hostage! Vin had been on patrol, Chris had gone to pay his respects at his wife and child's graves, Nathan and Josiah had gone out to the Seminole Village to make sure that Rain returned safe, JD had accompanied Casey and Miss Nettie back to their home, and Buck had taken Inez out to visit was some friends who had settled in a small homestead nearby.

Fortunately, the bank had been empty of customers at the time, but the manager had panicked and been shot in the shoulder. The sound of gunfire had drawn Ezra from the jail to investigate, only for him to be dealt a hard blow to the back of the head from the butt of one of the malcontents' guns as he'd knelt to check on the manager, Mr Merton. Dazed and bleeding, he'd been dragged to the nearest horse, thrown over it and taken out of town. The few local men who'd come running with rifles or guns at the sound of violence were repelled by some scattered shots from the fleeing outlaws.

Vin had ridden back into town an hour later and immediately been accosted by Mary, Gloria, Adelia, and Annie MacGregor. Whistling sharply to cut through the babble of high voices, he called out for Mary to tell him what had happened, knowing she'd stick to the facts. Once he'd found out that his brother had been taken, his whole demeanour had changed causing the ladies to take a collective step back. Their mild-mannered tracker had turned feral and none of them wanted to get between him and those who had stolen his brother.

A disturbance from the clinic caused Vin's head to snap up and his eyes to zero in on where Archie was trying to restrain a very white-faced but determined Maude Standish. Striding along to the stand in front of the two of them, Vin had viciously snapped, "Fer once, do as yer told, Maude! I's aimin' ta get Ez back n' I don't need ya gettin' in ma way. 'Sides, how do ya think Ez would feel if ya kilt yerself trying ta help him?"

Heartened by this display of temper, rather than being cowed by it, Maude nodded and replied haughtily, "I place mah darlin' boy's safety in your capable hands then, Mr Tanner. Bring him back to me, ya hear."

Giving her a stiff nod, Vin spun on his heel and strode back to the livery. Tiny stood out the front with one of his best horses, saddled with Vin's tack. Peso could be heard whinnying and stomping furiously in his stall, objecting to being left behind when he was more than capable of going. Vin appreciated the fresh horse though and nodded his thanks to the livery owner. Grimacing as he heard Chaucer raise his voice in equine disapproval, he decided against bringing the gambler's beloved but troublesome horse figuring there'd be spare horses once he'd dealt with the fools who'd stolen his brother.

Riding out, Vin was relieved at being hailed by Chris. The gunslinger had woken with an ominous feeling and had returned to town early; his gut instinct telling him that something was amiss. After Vin had informed him of the trouble, Chris' temper had flared. How dare someone take one of his family! Teeth clenched, the gunslinger growled, "Where is everyone?"

Given the whereabouts of the rest of the seven, Chris decided to head out without them. Calling to Mary, he asked that she tell Buck what had happened when he returned. As he did, he heard the voice of his old friend call heartily, as he rolled into town with Inez by his side in the buggy, "What's up, old dog?"

Within minutes, Buck had helped Inez from the buggy, saddled his grey and the three were heading after the robbers. Mary had been instructed to send any of the others after them if they returned soon.

So there they were, at a disused mine in the mountains with no sign of the robbers or the gambler, other than their horses tied on a picket line near the entrance to the mine. Vin had scouted any possible sites of a sniper but found no-one on lookout outside, so he figured that they must have posted someone inside the entrance of the mine. After returning to where Buck and Chris were waiting impatiently, he told them his findings and outlined his plan. They would stay hidden here until he could take out the sentry in the mine and determine the whereabouts and condition of their gambler, then he'd signal them to join him and they'd take care of the rest of the gang together.

Acknowledging the tracker's superior stealth and night vision, Chris solemnly grasped his younger brother's arm and held silent communion with him until Buck huffed in annoyance at being left out and at the delay of the rescue. Breaking the steady gaze and grip, Chris had stepped back to crouch against a tree in the shadows, colt in hand. Buck slapped the tracker on the shoulder, told him to watch himself and then found himself a good place to hide where he could shoot but not be shot.

Vin immediately tuned out everything but the hunt, flowing effortlessly over the landscape without making a single sound, his brown attire blending into the rocks around him. Slithering up to the entrance of the mine with his mare's leg in one hand, he stood with his eyes shut and his free hand over them for a few minutes, acclimating his eyes to darkness before melting into the gaping maw of the mine. Immediately opening his eyes on entry, he blinked once and scanned the darkness as he hugged the jagged rock and earth wall. No-one shot at him, so he eased himself further into the inky shadows.

Ezra shook his head and then decided, somewhat belatedly, that the action hadn't been one of his more sterling ideas. A fierce throbbing emanated from the back of his head, making his stomach churn and roll rebelliously. Swallowing delicately, he tried to remember what tragic set of circumstances had led to his current situation but came up with nothing as his brain refused to do anything more than register its distress. Either blind or stored somewhere without light, he was freezing and shivering violently. Someone had obviously assaulted his person, since his head was hurting both on the outside and the inside, and he could feel the tackiness of congealing blood on the back and side of his neck.

Fearing he may black out if he moved at all, the southerner held himself absolutely still. Since sight was denied him, he concentrated on his other senses of hearing, smell and touch. Straining to hear anything in the near silence, he could make out the trickle of water; the tiny pinging of falling pebbles or the small thuds of clods of dirt; the scrabble of little claws; and most disturbing of all the quiet inhalation and exhalation of another person. The breathing was slow and measured, indicating a state of complete relaxation or unconsciousness. Whoever it was in there with him, they weren't a snorer which was considerate of them given his imminent migraine. It also ruled out Buck, Josiah, and Nathan as his co-captive as they all snored loud enough to wake the sanctified dead. There was no sound of rustling cloth or unintelligible muttering, so it wasn't JD with him, which left only Vin, Chris or a stranger as possibilities. None of those options filled him with joy, since he didn't want either of his brothers to share in his pain and an unknown stranger was always more trouble than help. Vin especially wouldn't cope well with the suffocating void of light that surrounded him, as it would be sure to trigger the tracker's claustrophobia.

Though he was lying on his side with his hands tied cruelly tight behind his back, leading them to become numb and clumsy, Ezra could feel the rocks underneath him, pressing into his hip, thigh, shoulder and arm uncomfortably. He felt the roughly hewn wall behind him and the gravelly soil under his cheek. Inhaling cautiously, he almost coughed as fine particles of dirt swept into his nose and down into his throat. Swallowing the rush of saliva, he tried desperately to quell the urge to cough, vomit or sneeze.

Finally, miserably summing up his observations led the gambler to believe that he was underground, probably in a mine or deep cave and that he was in a lot of trouble. Even if Vin managed to track him on his return from patrol, the other's were all away from town and there were five bandits to his one Texan. A smirk flitted across his features, unnoticed by his sleeping companion, as he thought that his one claustrophic Texan could probably best all five of the inept bandits. Sighing, the gambler decided that he'd better start effecting his own emancipation in order to help out his brother and he started to work the ropes as Vin had taught him. It never once entered the southerner's mind that Vin wasn't coming for him.

Creeping into the mouth of cave, Vin froze as the darkness pressed in on him. Controlling his breathing as Ezra had instructed him, he focussed on his need to find his brother and pushed the fear away. Cocking his head, he tightened his grip on his gun when he caught a slight sound from up ahead on his right. Lowering himself to a crouch, he quickly and silently closed the distance between himself and his prey by following the wall until he was past the nook where the sentry stood, then crossing the tunnel and approaching from behind. Wrapping a hand around the man's mouth to silence any cries, Vin swiftly dispatched the man to the great beyond and lowered him soundlessly to the dirt floor before the bandit even had a chance to lose his grip on his rifle.

Snarling silently, Vin continued on to where the other robbers where clustered around a small fire. The slightly larger area was directly under an air shaft, which allowed the smoke to dissipate from the otherwise enclosed place. The smell of bacon and beans made his stomach rumble and he ruthlessly suppressed his hunger. Looking around desperately for the flash of red that would indicate Ezra, he was disappointed to see only three of the bandits. Going by the reports of the townswomen, there'd been five of them and who knew if there'd been any left waiting here at the mine. There was no way to get past the three to go deeper into the mine to find Ezra, and the missing man or men were probably guarding him. Also, there were two tunnels leading from the open area and he had no way of knowing which one to take. If there was someone guarding Ez and they got spooked by an attack on the three out here then they could hurt or kill Ezra in their attempt to escape. Grinding his teeth in frustration, Vin withdrew to the entrance of the mine to appraise the others of the situation, hoping that Chris would have a solution.

Ezra grinned as the ropes finally gave way. Vowing to buy Vin a new book on poetry for teaching him how to untie knots, a skill he'd been woefully lacking in prior to meeting the tracker, he cautiously raised himself up into a sitting position and leaned back against the cold, stone wall. Breathing carefully through his nose, he willed his stomach to stop its acrobatics. Drawing his knees to his chest, the gambler rested his painful head on his arms which he'd crossed over his knees. Trying to control his pain and nausea without making a sound was something he'd had an unfortunate amount of practice at doing. Freezing and holding his breath as his companion snorted, he only relaxed when the rhythmic deep breathing resumed. Moaning silently, he patted himself down to determine whether his armaments had been confiscated only to find that almost all had been taken. Cursing silently, he laid his head on his knees again and tried to think of what to do next, a task made most difficult by his pain.

"We can wait 'til they fall asleep," suggested Buck, leaning heavily against the tree he stood by. He and Chris had been brought up to speed and were now trying to think of a way to get to Ezra.

"They's likely to change guards soon, Bucklin, or call the current one …" replied Vin, his voice trailing off and his blue eyes gleaming as an idea hit him. In response to Chris' feral grin and Buck's questioning look, he blurted, "Got me an idea."

"Well? Gonna share it with me, or ya just gonna do that weird mind talkin'?"

After outlining his plan and getting their agreement, all three snuck back into the mine. Buck and Chris lifted the corpse of the dead sentry and carried it out of the mine, whilst Vin slouched in the alcove wearing the dead man's coat and hat and waited patiently. Sure enough within a half hour, one of the other three came down the tunnel whistling snatches of a bawdy music hall tune that Buck was known to sing loudly when drunk. Upon reaching the man he thought was his compadre, the whistler shook Vin's shoulder and whispered, "Wake up, hermano. Go get some food, eh?"

Striking with the swiftness of an irate rattler, Vin swung out with his knife and buried it to the hilt in the bandits heart before spinning the shorter man and putting his hand over his mouth. Slowly dragging the now dead man back into the alcove, he threw the borrowed hat and coat over him in disgust after retrieving his knife and wiping it on the coat. Heaving in lungfuls of air, he fought back the rage that drove him to kill and by the time Chris and Buck rejoined him, his fury was coldly contained again.

Ezra crawled awkwardly over to where he thought his sleeping companion in the cold, damp hole of a prison lay and hesitantly felt around for him. He couldn't just strike out, in case it was Vin or Chris. The agonising spike of sheer unadulterated pain that was pounding into his eye made it almost impossible to think clearly, but he knew he couldn't risk hurting one of his brothers. Hand shaking violently, he felt along the shoulder of the body he encountered. No long hair met his questing fingertips, so it wasn't Vin. Sighing out a shuddering breath, he bowed his head briefly in thanks that the younger man hadn't been entombed with him.

Vin, Buck and Chris swept down the tunnel like a dam burst flooding down a dry river bank. Swift and deadly, they burst out of the tunnel and into the firelight like wraiths of fury, leaping on the two remaining men who drowsed by the fire. Buck knocked his unconscious and quickly tied his hands and feet. Chris growled at the other, who was being held by Vin with a knife to his throat, "Where is my brother?"

Wide-eyed with fear, the boy who was only about fourteen years old and was kept by the gang as a slave to cook meals and tend the horses, whimpered and shook his head.

"Dónde está mi hermano, chico? Dígame rápidamente," threatened Vin in Spanish, pressing the knife closer to the boy's jugular.

Squeaking as the knife pressed closer, the boy started to cry and pointed down the left hand tunnel saying, "Allí. Allí. En el túnel. Con Enrico."

"Leave the child alone," gasped a voice from the tunnel, just before the sounds of violent retching.

"Ez?"

Coughing and spitting delicately, Ezra groaned, "You were expecting someone else?"

Releasing the boy and stepping over him as he sank to the ground sobbing, Vin rushing into the tunnel to grasp Ezra.

Chris kept his colt trained on the boy, but his worried voice followed Vin asking, "You alright, Ez?"

"Fine, fine," muttered the gambler, leaning heavily on Vin and letting his younger brother all but carry him into the opened up area. Seeing the fire, he leaned in that direction to indicate that he wanted to be warmer. Sinking to the ground, he held his shaking hands out to the only source of heat and resisted the urge to plunge them into the dancing flames.

"Is there anyone we got ta worry 'bout back there, Ez?"

Leaning against the tracker as he knelt beside him, Ezra wearily laid his heavy head on the younger man's shoulder with a gusty sigh and murmured, "No. My captor's head had an unfortunate encounter with a very large rock that just happened to be in my hand. He was no longer in the land of the living when I took my leave of him and the dank little hole we were inhabiting."

Buck took over guarding the boy and Chris sank to his knees on the other side of the suffering southerner, studying the man for injuries. Seeing only the blood on the back of his neck, he asked urgently, "How bad are you hurt, Ezra?"

Smacking his tongue around his dry mouth, Ezra made a faint moue of distaste at the vile aftertaste left by his earlier illness. Gratefully accepting the open canteen Vin handed him, he sipped at the contents, swishing them around his mouth to spit out before taking a few more sips. When they seemed to settle in his stomach without danger of reappearing, he placed his head on Vin's shoulder again and answered slowly, "Not so bad. They hit me on the back of the head, which is the only injury I appear to have. Unfortunately, I believe it may be triggering one of my… episodes. I believe that staying here in this cold, dark place for a few hours may actually be beneficial to me, Chris."

"I got me some willow bark tea in my saddle bags. Would that be a help, Ez?"

"As painful as it is for me to admit, Buck, I believe that it would be of help to drink some of Nathan's vile concoction."

Nodding, Chris started issuing orders, "Buck, go get the tea and bring it back here along with the bedrolls and the saddle bags from my horse. Once you've done that, you and me will put all these animals on their horses and you can take them back to Four Corners. Let everyone know that Ez is alright but needs a rest and we'll be back tomorrow. Vin, you go with him. Ez and me will stay here until tomorrow. You bring back a wagon for us if we're not back by mid morning, tomorrow."

"Now wait a minute, cowboy, I ain't leavin' Ez when he's down like this," protested Vin, tightening his hold on the gambler possessively.

"Alright, Vin. I just didn't think you'd want to spend a night down here is all. You aren't usually too good in tight spaces," soothed Chris, holding his hands up in surrender. Truthfully, he was amazed that Vin had been so calm already, fully expecting him to bolt the minute he knew Ezra was safe.

Twitching at the reminder of where he was, Vin's breath hitched a little but he answered bravely, "Don't matter none where we are, so long as Ez is okay."

Smiling softly, Ezra patted the tracker's arm that was wrapped around his chest and murmured, "If y'all build a fire close to the entrance, we can move ourselves up there. It will still be cool and dark for me, but Vin will be able to sit near the opening and have a better sense of space."

Leaning his face down towards Ezra's ear, Vin whispered fervently, "Thanks, brother."

The southerner chuckled and patted the arm again. By this time, Buck was back with the bedrolls and saddle bags and had commandeered the fire to boil some water for the tea. Once it was on, he and Chris carried all the dead out and strapped them to their horses. They needed to be identified in case they were wanted by the law, so they could be reported dead. The one that Buck had knocked out was starting to rouse so they knocked him out again. No sense in putting up with the drama when there was no need. As they pulled the boy to his feet, he started to babble in Spanish, pleading to be let go and promising to be good.

Cocking his head, Ezra listened to the child before breaking in to ask for his story. As it turned out, the boy had been taken in by the gang when they found him in the desert, after he'd run away from an orphanage outside Mexico City. The bandits had not treated him well and the child was starving and covering in bruises and cuts. Creeping forward fearfully at Ezra's call, he was amazed when a blanket was wrapped around him and he was tenderly tucked into the green eyed gringo's arms. Resigned to the sorts of attention that head of the orphanage had wanted from him, Carlos was stunned when the gringo's hands stayed on his head and arm. Relaxing into the hold, he laid his head on the kind man's shoulder and dared to hope that he was finally safe.

"Ez, ya can't be collecting more strays. You've already got a scruffy, scrawny assed, blue eyed Texan that causes more trouble than is good for a person. You can't be taking that boy home now," warned Chris, knowing in his heart that he was wasting his breath. He and Vin had gotten enough of the boy's story to know that the southerner would be looking out for him from now on.

Ezra just smiled at Vin's indignant squawk and smoothed a restless hand over the unkempt hair of the shivering, terrified boy in his arms. No child should have to suffer the way this boy had and he intended to help any way that he could. Taking the tea from Buck, he sipped it cautiously and then replied, "I'm not going to keep him, Chris. But I believe Carlos has had enough trouble for one lifetime. We'll take him back, get Nathan to have a look at him, then clean him up and feed him. After he's rested and recovered from his horrible ordeal, I'll see about finding him a home where he can be raised up properly and live a good life. Every child deserves that, don't you agree."

Smiling ruefully, Chris just nodded. Buck laughed and went to get the dead man from where Ezra had left his captor. Shaking his head, Chris followed.

"Drink the rest o' that tea 'fore it gets cold, Ez," urged the tracker, steadying the gambler's trembling hand to make sure that the tea made it to his mouth. "Yer just a big softie, ain't ya?"

Interrupted by the growling of Carlos' stomach, Ezra asked the boy if he wanted to eat something and was rewarded by a shy smile. Urging the boy to help himself to the beans and bacon that was still bubbling over the campfire, he watched as the boy hesitantly did as he was told. Every few minutes, he would look over at the two gringos to make sure that he wasn't doing anything wrong but they just encouraged him with words and gestures. With a full plate and spoon, he crept back to sit beside the green-eyed gringo and began to eat cautiously, still unable to believe that he was being allowed to eat first and as much as he wanted. Vin shrugged and decided to follow suit, offering some to Ezra on his spoon only to snatch back both spoon and plate when it look like the offer was going to be returned with interest.

Seeing his two waifs were happy enough to be eating, Ezra crawled over to where Buck had laid out one of the bedrolls. Uncaring as to whose it was, Ezra curled up under the blanket and closed his eyes, praying that the tea stayed down and that he fell asleep quickly.

Buck and Chris had strapped all the dead men to horses and the one unconscious one was also flung over his horse. Buck gave a jaunty salute and headed back to town with his string of laden horses following. Chris returned the salute, hoping that some of the others met up with Buck to help him take them back. Taking a last cautious look around, the gunslinger went back in and made up a fire by the mouth of the cave before heading back in to eat what was left of the beans and bacon.

The night was spent somewhat uncomfortably, with Ezra having to be carried out of the mine a couple of times to relieve his stomach of its contents and Carlos having nightmares. The southerner ended up with Carlos curled up in front of him and Vin curled up behind him. Chris stayed awake and kept the fire going, unable to sleep when his brother was poorly and may need help.

Dawn broke and Vin stretched his lanky form before making a beeline for the coffee that Chris had just made. Ezra arose not long after, looking like death on toast but declaring himself fit enough to ride back to his feather bed. After packing everything up, the four rode out. Carlos had his own horse, thanks to a previously deceased gang member.

Halfway home, they were met by Nathan and Josiah who had ridden out in search of their missing brothers. Buck and JD had stayed in town in order to bring the wagon if no-one returned by mid morning. Stopping to allow Nathan to fuss over the southerner's wounds and headache, they also availed themselves of the fresh biscuits and preserves that Mrs Parker had thoughtfully provided. Ezra managed to eat one of the biscuits with peach preserves after another cupful of Nathan's horrible tea.

Arriving back in town just as Buck and JD were about to harness up the horses to the wagon they frequently used, there was a short and heated discussion about whether Ezra would be convalescing in the clinic or his room. Finally, Nathan played the guilt card, telling the southerner that his mother was not resting as she should and would sleep better knowing her 'darlin' boy' was in the same room. Huffing, Ezra gave in with very bad grace and allowed them to guide him to the clinic where he was helped to bath and then clothed in a fresh nightshirt and placed in the bed across from Maude, who had a suspiciously wet pillow and red rimmed eyes when Ezra shuffled to place a kiss on her pale cheek. Carlos was checked out by Nathan and Archie, who both lamented the amount of scars, bruises, burns and cuts on the poor boy's emaciated body. Without further ado, he was bathed, dressed in an old shirt, fed a nourishing bowl of oatmeal and brown sugar and placed in the bed next in the middle of Ezra and Mr Merton. The bank manager was snoring lightly after a morning dose of pain relieving tea.

The rest of the seven headed over to the restaurant for a more substantial meal, where JD informed them that only one of the gang members had been wanted but he was worth two hundred dollars dead or alive. The money had been requested and would be wired through to the Four Corners bank. The money from the robbery was currently locked up in the jail, since Mr Merton was incapacitated and there was no-one to open the bank vault for them.

Since the gang member was the one that Ezra had killed, the money would be given to him, although Chris did mention that he thought the gambler would probably use the money to give Carlos a good start on his new life. After all, the boy would need new clothes and personal effects. Buck offered to ask Inez if she knew of any Spanish speaking families who would be willing to adopt a boy.

Archie looked around his clinic as his blissfully sleeping patients and wondered, "Is it always this lively? I certainly won't be bored."

With a chuckle, he turned to go through to his office and update his patient records, before the next crisis hit town.

**A/N** From the 1850s, "Finnegan's Wake" is a comical music-hall song about whiskey being both the cause of Finnegan's death and his resurrection. The song has been covered by bands such as the Dropkick Murphys, The Clancy Brothers, Celtic Connection, and Darby O'Gill.


End file.
